


A Need to Burn

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Shades of the Past [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Madness, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Marauders' Era, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Bellatrix Black Friendly, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, canon typical bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Bellatrix wanted him, even more so because Andromeda had him. Slytherins were always willing to use any ends to meet their goals.





	A Need to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. This fic in particular presents the use of a love potion, creating a situation where consent is not possible. There’s also repeated use of a canon slur. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
>  **Author’s Note(s):** I’ve got to work with what prompts I’m given in competition. Nothing about what is presented here is healthy or really sane. So, pretend I’ve got Ten’s face as I say this: I’m so sorry.

-= LP =-  
A Need to Burn  
-= LP =-

 

Bellatrix watched as the couple cuddled on their blanket just beyond the beach of the Black Lake. She watched as her sister leaned back against the solid pillar that was Ted Tonks, the best beater Hogwarts had seen in decades. She watched as he dropped a kiss to the smooth line of Andromeda’s neck, bared to the weak Scottish sun as a concession to the humid summer heat.

 

Like the season growing hotter around them, Bellatrix’s soul _burned_ with the injustice of it all. She was just as beautiful as Andromeda. It wasn’t fair that Ted should turn _her_ down while choosing her _betrothed sister_ instead. It also wasn’t as if Bellatrix hadn’t heard the whispers either. Mother and Father would not be pleased to hear that Andromeda had no plans to fulfill the contract with the Malfoys.

 

 _‘Generations of traditions thrown out like garbage, and all for a disgusting mudblood,’_ Bellatrix sneered as she watched her sister arch into the hands sliding down her stomach. A different type of fire burned deep in her own stomach as she watched and _wanted_. The Madness that lurked in her blood surged as a plan sparked in her mind.

 

Oh, she was _cunning_ , wasn’t she?

 

She licked her scarlet lips hungrily as they twisted into a smile.

 

Focused as she was on the fantasy in her mind, Bellatrix didn’t hear the first years scream before taking off for the relative safety of the castle.

 

-= LP =-

 

Ted hit the infirmary doors at a run, shoving them open without even slowing. One of them flew so far as to smash into the wall. The handle hit the ground with a clang as the force broke it free of the door. Bellatrix hummed in appreciation of the display of strength, drawing the mudblood’s frantic gaze to her.

 

“Bellatrix! Where’s Andy? Is she alright? God, the note—” He cut himself off with a desperate groan. Perhaps she had been too graphic in crafting the notice? She tapped her wand a couple times against her lips. No matter. It wouldn’t matter for much longer.

 

“Andromeda is in one of the private rooms,” Bellatrix announced as he rushed over to her. Then she held out a plain vial of violet potion. She dropped her hand holding her wand to hide it in the folds of her lightweight robe, ready to use if she needed it. “Madam Pomfrey said to make sure you take this potion before you enter—it’s to make sure you don’t bring in any sickness. You don’t want to risk my sister’s delicate health while she’s _so vulnerable_ to infection, do you?”

 

“God, no—I just need to see her, Bels! What if I’m too late?”

 

“Shh,” Bellatrix soothed, her face carefully arranged to look comforting. “No need to fret so. Just take the potion and then we can both go into the room.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Ted agreed, grief and fear making him trust her when he usually hesitated. He didn’t even examine the vial as he took it from her and removed the cork sealing it. Then the vial was empty, and Ted was licking the last traces from his lips. Her eyes followed the action greedily, _victoriously_.

 

She had him now, right where she wanted him to be.

 

“Bellatrix?” he asked, dropping the potion vial. He reached for her with hands just as greedy as her own. “Oh, _Bella_ , what can I do for you?”

 

“I have a few ideas,” she said, twining her off-hand into his hair to pull him down to kiss her. Using the distraction, she pulled him towards an empty bed, safe in the knowledge that the matron would sleep for at least another hour no matter what noise they made and this close to the end of the year, there would be few accidents. Ted made only a few protesting noises as he followed her, his hands alternately clenching her robe and soothing it against her skin. He still willingly fell when she pushed him off balance onto it.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Bels,” he scolded mildly as he gazed up at her wantonly. He licked his lips as she silently began unbuttoning her robe. He nearly choked on his words as he watched. “It’s against the rules.”

 

“Ever the prefect,” she mocked as she worked. “Rules are made to be broken, little Teddy bear.”

 

“I prefer following the rules,” he countered. His eyes never strayed from her increasingly revealed flesh, betraying any protest he would muster. She smirked, assured by her potion in his veins that she had already won.

 

“And if the rules say I should leave right now?”

 

“Fuck them,” he declared.

 

“Oh, _trust me_ ,” Bellatrix cooed. “There will definitely be _that_.”

 

-= LP =-  
The End  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Competition/Challenge Block:**  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Category:** Bonus Round 2  
>  **Theme:** Summer  
>  **Prompt(s):** Ted Tonks/Bellatrix Black (Romantic Pairing); Hospital Infirmary (Setting); “I prefer following the rules” (Speech)  
>  **Fill Number:** 04  
>  **Representation(s):** Blacks  
>  **Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Not a Lamp)  
>  **Word Count:** 793 (Story Only); n/a (Story  & Epigraph)


End file.
